The Digital Light Microscopy (DLM) Facility of the UCCRC is a user-based core microscopy facility open to all university members. Our overall goal is to provide state-of-the-art digital light microscopy capabilities that otherwise would be prohibitively expensive for individual labs to obtain on their own. Specifically, we aim to: Provide well-maintained microscopes equipped for histology, video enhanced contrast differential interference contrast, digital deconvolution and laser confocal immunofluorescence microscopy on fixed specimens and on living cells maintained under physiological conditions; Provide computers and software for image analysis, including morphometry, 3D rendering, tracking of cell movements, and preparation of images for publication; Provide training on all instruments, and expert advice on all aspects of the user's experiment, from planning through analysis; and Educate the university community in the use of current microscopy techniques, and complement services provided by other core facilities, including the UCCRC immuno-histochemistry and EM facilities.